1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electrical component-accommodating case and an imaging apparatus having the same.
2. Related Art
Cameras having a water-tight structure to accommodate electronic components are known in the art.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-255176 discloses an electronic apparatus having a water-tight case. The case disclosed therein has a structure in which an opening unit provided on a main body of the case is covered by a lid. The case forms a water-tight structure by a protrusion unit that protrudes along an edge of the opening unit and a packing provided on the lid. Also, a space is provided on a lower side of the opening unit, and a moisture absorbent is disposed on a lower side of the space.
In Japanese Utility model Laid-Open publication No. 3-20326, a technique regarding a retractable type water-proof camera in which a body-tube emerges from a main body of the camera is described. According to the technique described therein, a ring-shaped space that surrounds a base unit of the body-tube is formed on a portion of the main body of the camera where the body-tube emerges. A ventilation unit that is connected to the outside for ventilation is formed on a wall that forms the space, and a moisture absorbent is disposed in the space. The ventilation unit includes a gas-passing member that allows passing of gas only.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 4-255176, in order to make the case a water-tight structure, an assembling process may be more complicated because the lid must be precisely packed on the opening unit. Also, since a lid packing is formed of an elastic member, such as rubber having a specific cross-sectional shape, the lid packing is expensive, and accordingly, the case is higher in cost.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Utility model Laid-Open publication No. 3-20326, since a gas-passing member is disposed in the ventilation unit and the moisture absorbent is disposed in the space, the number of parts to be used in the case is increased and processes for bonding the parts are needed, thereby increasing costs.